User talk:Romneyblader
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Kodokor12 (talk) 19:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Kodokor12 20:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Vary Proud I am very proud of members like you. You work hard for posting your stuffs rather than taking the work of others'. I really hope that more would be like you from here on. They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 21:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature No offense taken. I'm from the Philippines anyway. :P I gotta say, it's catchy. By the way, my signature is directed towards a certain plagiarist in the Wikia that I encountered in the past (and whom I'm always in red alert mode against). They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 21:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Head's Up There is no difference between 'he is' and 'he's'. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 03:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I disagree, and we also don't use contractions on articles. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 03:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Pearls before swines You just hit CTRL+I on that pic you took but seriously, that's a classic idea that never gets old. :P My chosen torture makes me stronger in a life that craves the hunger. 02:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thx a lot Thanks for your notice to my distorted message which is not even typed on your page. So, are you interested in BakuTech...? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 07:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Why then? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 07:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if you've even seen the ball form of the very original Dragonoid...I believe you will never think that Dragonoid is better than Dragaon again after seeing this. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]]'' but I love Darkus now.'' 16:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't care I don't care about what you say in Wikis in which I have no interest in. If you want, we can talk in Facebook. Add: Keine Helden Mehr. I am the one and only with that name there. My chosen torture makes me stronger in a life that craves the hunger. 05:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC)